Irritante
by Arabella A. Hilst
Summary: Porque, para Draco Malfoy, Astoria não passava de uma pirralha irritante.


_**Harry Potter**__** pertence à J. K. Rowling.**_

**Título**: Irritante

**Gênero:** Amizade/Romance

**Livro: **Harry Potter

**Personagens:** Draco Malfoy e Astoria Greengrass

**Classificação:** K (livre)

**Nota:** Essa é uma obra de ficção, elementos da obra original podem ser alterados para melhor compatibilidade com a história.

**Nota 2:** Não fica explícito na fic, mas Astoria está no último ano em Hogwarts.

Boa leitura!

IRRITANTE

Ficou com a varinha em guarda, apontando-a direto para o nariz do sujeito, mas a intimidação não funcionou. O garoto ainda tinha aquele olhar esnobe e vitorioso no rosto, como quem tem certeza de que não vai ser atacado.

O loiro abaixou a varinha, não valia a arranjar briga. Tentou relaxar, esfriar a cabeça, mas viu um sorrisinho rasgar as feições do outro, nitidamente expressando um 'eu disse que você não iria atacar'. E ele não pode se segurar.

=8=

Draco Malfoy levantou os olhos da pilha de papéis que analisava. O que aquela maldita garota estava fazendo em seu escritório, de novo?

Malfoy trabalhava no Ministério da Magia, em uma função pequena e insignificante, algo que ele considerava indigno e inferior. Mas depois da guerra, depois do nome dos Malfoy ser atirado à lama e parte da fortuna escoar com os gastos dos Comensais, não podia exigir muito. Não estava pobre, ainda circulava na alta cúpula das famílias ricas e tradicionais, mas já não podia ostentar o mesmo luxo que antes. Quem lhe arranjara o emprego fora o senhor Greengrass. Ele trabalhava no Ministério há muito tempo e fora uma das poucas famílias de sangue-puro a não tomar um lado na guerra, o que significava que ele era confiável e influente. E com algumas manobras conseguiu um cargo para o jovem de cabelos claros. Não era nada grandiloquente, mas era uma função como qualquer outra e ajudaria Draco a galgar seu caminho para um cargo mais importante.

Astoria Greengrass era filha caçula de seu "salvador" e só por isso ele a suportava. Odiava os períodos de recesso escolar, pois a pirralha sempre aparecia no Ministério. Geralmente, o senhor Greengrass levava a filha as compras ou outro programa banal, após sair do trabalho. Mas o homem era um verdadeiro workaholic, e esquecia completamente seus compromissos e horários e só ia para casa quando era enxotado pela faxineira, por isso, durante as férias, Astoria aparecia para buscá-lo.

Mas agora ela estava ali, sentada diante de Draco, do outro lado da mesa, brincando com o grampeador de papel. Era a última pessoa que desejava ver.

"O seu pai..." O rapaz começou, mas mal pode terminar.

"Em uma reunião de trabalho, vai ser bem longa." Ela informou, com aquela voz mole e modorrenta. O rosto trazia uma expressão enfadonha e a única coisa interessante parecia ser brincar com o maldito grampeador.

Astoria não era uma garota excepcionalmente bonita. O rosto era comum, o cabelo castanho em um corte sem graça, as roupas sóbrias. Nenhuma joia, exceto um relógio de pulso que o pai lhe dera de aniversário, praticamente nenhuma maquiagem. Sempre falava daquele jeito arrastado e lento, sem nenhuma inflexão. Nunca estava muito feliz, chateada ou brava. Parecia estar apenas terrivelmente entediada. Para Draco, era uma garota praticamente invisível.

"E o que veio fazer aqui?" Malfoy tentava concentrar-se na papelada que precisava revisar, mas o barulho do grampeador o estava irritando.

"Vim dar um oi." Respondeu, espalhando os grampos amassados pela mesa.

"Se já deu..." Os olhos cinzentos lançaram um olhar fuzilante, mas a garota nem se abalou e continuou a brincar com o objeto de escritório. "Você pode parar de brincar com essa porcaria, sua pirralha irritante?" A bronca saiu grave e forte. Mas a menina não pareceu realmente intimidada, deu de ombros e colocou o objeto de lado.

O loiro tentou voltar à atenção a papelada, mas quando voltou os olhos para a jovem, ela remexia no calendário de mesa, folheando as páginas de um lado para o outro. Draco esticou o braço por cima da papelada e arrancou as folhas de papelão da mão da menina. Lançou lhe um olhar de desagrado, antes de arremessar o enfeite de mesa no lixo. Gostava daquele calendário, fora um presente de sua mãe logo que conseguira o emprego. Mas qualquer coisa para silenciar aquela maldita pirralha.

"Você gosta da Daphne?" A pergunta veio do nada. Malfoy mal tivera tempo de voltar a sua tarefa. A garota debruçara sobre a parte desocupada da mesa e o encarava, esperando uma resposta.

"Que tipo de pergunta é essa?" O garoto sentiu uma veia no pescoço saltar. A garota melhor do que ninguém sabia o quanto Draco não gostava da primogênita. Malfoy tivera um curto relacionamento com a garota Greengrass. Diferente de Astoria, Daphne era o tipo de menina animada e apaixonada, muito apaixonada. Draco sabia que a garota gostava dele, desde os tempos de colégio, quando ela só fazia orbitar a Pansy. Finalmente, com a separação de Malfoy e Parkinson, a moça viu uma oportunidade de enlace, mas não sem antes informar a toda comunidade bruxa, o que deixou o loiro irritado e apavorado. O relacionamento terminou antes mesmo de começar, e sobrou à Daphne chorar pelos cantos e alegar-se enganada.

"Então por que você socou seu concorrente?" Perguntou.

O garoto esqueceu-se completamente da papelada que precisava despachar e encarou a menina. Lembrava-se perfeitamente de duas noites atrás, quando acidentalmente encontrou Astoria em um bar que frequentava. Ela estava com um grupo de amigos, então ele apenas acenou. Mas notou que havia um rapaz, mais ou menos da mesma idade que ele, que cercara o grupo a noite toda, e quando Astoria despediu-se e saiu do estabelecimento, ele a seguiu. Malfoy não soube exatamente porque, mas acabou seguindo o casal. Astoria era jovem demais para ficar em um bar até aquele horário. Ele sentia que protegê-la era parte de suas obrigações com os Greengrass.

Quando os interceptou, o rapaz segurava a moça pelo braço, e Malfoy sacou sua varinha. A intimidação não funcionou, mas não valia a pena entrar em uma briga. Então viu aquele sorrisinho cínico. Não iria tolerar desaforo de qualquer um. Fechou a mão e socou o desconhecido no meio do rosto, quebrando o nariz. O rapaz não esperava pela agressão. Simplesmente capotou, ficando estirado no chão. O loiro olhou para garota, imóvel e impassível. Ela não parecia abalada pela interferência, nem preocupada, permanecia com aquela expressão entediada de sempre. Quando rispidamente Malfoy a mandou para casa, ela fez um aceno com a cabeça e partiu.

"Aquele não era seu namorado?" As palavras deslizaram pelos lábios antes que pudesse ter consciência que as dissera.

"Não... Ele estava interessado na Daphne, queria que o ajudasse a se aproximar dela." A voz monótona ecoou pela sala.

A sala mergulhou em um profundo silêncio. Malfoy tentou voltar aos seus afazeres, mas as mãos tremiam ligeiramente, e ele sentia uma estranha excitação dentro de si.

"Achei que você soubesse que ele estava interessado na Daphne e por isso bateu nele." Ela reclinou-se na cadeira e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos.

"Como eu poderia saber disso?" Inquiriu atravessado, tentando concentrar-se na papelada.

"Então, você gosta de mim?" A voz saiu ainda mais mole que de costume. Não era uma pergunta real, apenas uma provocação. Mas após ouvir sua própria voz fazer a pergunta, ela desejou uma resposta sincera para tal.

Draco só percebeu que derrubara as penas e o tinteiro no chão quando ouviu o tilintar no chão. Os olhos cinzentos estavam presos à menina. Sentiu todo o sangue subir para o rosto e a temperatura na sala ficar muito alta. Precisava pensar em uma resposta rápida, mas seu cérebro parara de funcionar.

"Claro que não, quem gostaria de uma pirralha irritante que nem você?" A voz saiu estridente, quase um grito, desnecessariamente agressiva.

"Bem, você achou que ele era meu namorado e ficou nervoso daquele jeito..." Ela enrolava o dedo numa mecha do cabelo, enquanto o observava recolher as coisas do chão. Era estranho, ela sentira-se terrivelmente desconfortável quando ele a encarara com aqueles grandes olhos cinzentos.

"Não seja idiota. Você é livre para namorar quem quiser. Só acho que aquele tipo não é o mais apropriado para você." Enrolou, enquanto arrumava as penas e o tinteiro de volta na mesa. Astoria levantou a sobrancelha, desconfiada. Mas Draco não percebeu.

"E qual tipo é?" Ela perguntou falsamente interessada.

"Você é uma nobre, sangue-puro, vinda de uma família rica e influente. Não creio que seus pais vão deixá-la andar com qualquer tipinho." O loiro queria encerrar logo aquele assunto e voltar para seu trabalho, antes que aquela conversa tomasse um rumo que ele não pudesse controlar.

"Então, ele também não serve para Daphne..."

"Que me importa a Daphne." A voz saiu tão alta que ecoou pela sala e atraiu a atenção de quem passava pelo corredor, e Malfoy arrependeu-se de ter dito aquelas palavras. Ele não teve coragem de olhar para a garota sentada diante de si. E começou a rabiscar a primeira folha que encontrou, tentando ocupar-se.

Ouviu a cadeira ser arrastada e o barulho de passos.

"É melhor eu ver se a reunião do meu pai já acabou. Está ficando tarde." A voz estava distante, o que significava que ela estava a caminho da porta.

"Astoria." Chamou. A garota voltou-se e o encarou. Mas o rapaz continuava encarando a mesa. "Você tem um namorado?" A pergunta saiu tímida, insegura e baixa. Mas a menina pode ouvi-la muito bem. Ela não esperava aquela pergunta. Nem esperava o rumo que aquela conversa tomara.

Astoria não podia negar que achava Draco Malfoy atraente. Ele era esguio e alto. Dono de uma beleza enjoada e aristocrática. Não era nada de tirar o fôlego, mas ela gostava assim. Ele era inteligente e arrogante, prepotente e mimado, não era caraterísticas a serem exaltadas, mas era o que o fazia único. Misterioso e difícil de lidar, mas Astoria gostava de desafios. Não era nenhum príncipe encantado, mas sempre tivera uma queda pelos vilões. Sentira-se feliz quando ele a defendeu naquela noite e sentira-se feliz agora, ao vê-lo ligeiramente enciumado. Algo dentro dela parecia ter nascido. Mas, diferente de Daphne, Astoria não era movida a grandes paixões. E se realmente algum sentimento por Malfoy tivesse nascido dentro dela, demoraria um longo tempo até se desenvolver. Mas eles eram jovens, talvez tivessem esse tempo.

"Não." Ela sorriu delicada e infantilmente, mas o garoto estava de cabeça baixa. "Ainda não." E saiu.

Draco levantou a cabeça e encarou a porta aberta, por onde Astoria tinha partido. Tinha visto, através da cortina de cabelo, o sorriso da garota. Era diferente de qualquer sorriso que ele já a vira dar e achou extremamente bonito.

Tinha que deixar de ser hipócrita e parar com o papo de 'cuido da Astoria porque tenho uma dívida com os Greengrass'. Pouco se importava ao que acontecia a Daphne. O seu zelo com a caçula era visivelmente algo além de uma preocupação familiar. Ela era diferente de qualquer garota com que já se envolvera, mesmo sendo a mais comum. Talvez, quando ela fosse mais velha, quando não fosse só uma estudante adolescente, se ainda se sentisse assim, ele poderia tentar alguma coisa. É, talvez, um dia, mas não agora.

=8=

Draco Malfoy se perguntava como fora terminar ali. Era seu dia de folga e ele deveria estar em casa, largado no sofá, fazendo absolutamente nada. E não escoltando Astoria em seu regresso a Hogwarts. O pai da menina ficara preso numa reunião, a mãe estava tão debilitada que mal saia da cama e Daphne, bem, nunca podia se contar com ela.

Clack, clack, clack.

"Pare com isso, sua pirralha irritante." Esbravejou. Astoria ficava abrindo e fechando o fecho do malão, visivelmente entediada. Eles tinham chegado muito cedo a King Cross e agora precisavam esperar. Malfoy tinha iniciado duas ou três conversas, mas elas sempre acabavam morrendo.

"Você acha todas as mulheres irritantes" informou a garota, espiando os trilhos vazios.

"De onde tirou isso?" Perguntou, enfiado as mãos nos bolsos.

"Você sempre está dizendo isso. Das mulheres que trabalham com você, da sua ex-namorada, da Daphne, de mim..."

"Claro que não", mas não conseguiu pensar em nenhum argumento. Mas de certa forma, Astoria tinha razão. Ele não conseguia se lembrar de uma única mulher que não o irritasse, mesmo que fosse só um pouco.

"Então, sou só eu?" A voz saiu monótona e arrastada como sempre, mas Draco percebeu uma nota de triste no meio do tom usual.

Pensou em mil coisas, mas não encontrou nada para responder. Então fez algo que ele jamais se imaginou fazendo. Passou a mão pela cabeça da adolescente, bagunçando lhe os cabelos.

"Não diga besteiras." Sua voz saiu calma e doce, e ele notou como o rosto dela corou diante do carinho.

Permaneceram o resto do tempo em silêncio, ou quase, já que Astoria passara a bater os saltos dos sapatos contra o piso da estação.

Quando o trem chegou, a jovem levou o malão para dentro e voltou para despedir-se o loiro.

"Bem, obrigada por me acompanhar. E espero que desfrute do seu tempo sem a pirralha irritante por perto." Ela sorriu do jeito que sempre sorria. Maquinal e sem graça. Meneou a cabeça e virou-se para embargar.

Sentiu uma mão quente segurar a sua, impedindo-a de prosseguir. Voltou o rosto e encarou as mãos entrelaçadas. Lentamente, desviou o olhar para o rosto de Malfoy. Ela sentia as orelhas queimarem. Ele parecia calmo e seguro de si.

"Eu gosto..." a voz vacilou por um momento, mas ele respirou fundo e prosseguiu. "Eu gosto da sua irritação. Posso conviver muito bem com ela." Ele não sorria, mas havia uma expressão delicada e suave estampada em seu rosto.

Draco Malfoy teve certeza que sentia algo por ela. E teve certeza que não teria muita paciência para esperá-la crescer. Ele a queria, e queria agora.

* * *

Minha primeira fic de Harry Potter! Foi bem divertido escrever, apesar de achar que ficou meio bobinha no fim das contas. Gostei de escrever com a Astoria, como ela é uma personagem que praticamente não aparece no livro, qualquer personalidade nela combina. Acabei achando que ela ficou meio Fran (KHR) da vida. Já o Draco, é meu personagem preferido e achei que ficou meio OOC, sorry.

Espero que tenham gostado e se divertido.

Reviews são sempre bem-vindos!

A. A. Hilst


End file.
